La première fois
by Demetra83
Summary: Un petit OS sur S&J ;)


Série : Stargate SG-1

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam.

Saison : 6 Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Daniel a fait son ascension.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate.

Note : merci à Sabrina57 pour son aide, ses compliments et ses suggestions ;)

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

La première fois que le colonel Jack O'Neill avait vu le capitaine Samantha Carter, son coeur s'était arrêté de battre un instant. Elle avait posé les yeux sur lui et il s'était senti revivre, comme après un long coma. Depuis la mort de son fils, il avait été spectateur de sa propre vie, sans savoir comment y prendre part à nouveau. Il avait sérieusement envisagé de ne jamais revenir d'Abydos et d'en finir avec Râ, comme avec sa propre existence.

Il était rentré sans grande conviction, laissant Daniel Jackson derrière lui. Puis, il l'avait vue. La plus merveilleuse femme qu'il ait rencontré. Elle était également extrêmement intelligente, ce qui finalement plaisait beaucoup à Jack.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ça avait été passionné et brutal. Ils étaient infectés par un virus étrange et Sam cherchait en lui le chef de meute pour pérenniser leur lignée. Il aurait été ravi de donner de sa personne, si les circonstances avaient été différentes !

Ils se retrouvaient des années plus tard avec un nouvel équipier, pour remplacer Daniel, qu'ils avaient dû laisser partir et faire son ascension. Sam était très malheureuse de la disparition de son meilleur ami. Jack était d'autant plus peiné qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager sa peine. Il détestait la voir si mal. C'était la première fois qu'elle paraissait vraiment abattue, l'ombre d'elle-même.

Plusieurs semaines après l'intégration de Jonas dans l'équipe, Jack passa voir Sam à son labo, comme d'habitude. Il adorait trainer avec elle, même si elle travaillait dur et qu'il semblait lui tourner autour plus qu'autre chose.

_-"Carter, faut vraiment que vous voyiez ce film !" _s'écria Jack après plusieurs minutes de conversation.

_-"C'est un sujet qui vous tient à coeur, mon colonel, de toute évidence !"_ dit Sam, amusée par sa réaction.

_-"Mais oui, c'est un classique du genre !"_

_-"Sérieusement, monsieur ? "La guerre des étoiles" !?"_

Jack jeta un regard outré à sa subordonnée.

_-"Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous l'aviez vu !"_

_-"Vous l'avez en DVD ?"_

_-"Bien entendu ! Et la version remasterisée, vous me prenez pour qui ?"_

Sam soupira en secouant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-"Venez ce soir à la maison, on le regardera" _proposa Jack, comme si de rien n'était. Il connaissait sa réponse mais tentait sa chance.

_-"C'est d'accord !" _dit Sam. Elle avait pris conscience avec le départ de Daniel qu'elle devrait vraiment profiter de la vie. Elle voulait vérifier si les sentiments de Jack à son égard étaient toujours les mêmes depuis le fameux test zatarc. Si tel était le cas, elle prendrait la tête du pôle scientifique du SGC en tant que civile.

Le soir venu, Sam se présenta chez Jack avec une pizza et des bières. Jack la remercia avec son plus merveilleux sourire. Ils s'installèrent au salon, devant le film et la pizza. Sam était finalement captivée par le film et réclama la suite à son supérieur.

_-"Carter ! Vous ne vous lèverez jamais demain à ce rythme-là !"_ gronda doucement Jack.

_-"On peut faire une nuit blanche et regarder la télé jusqu'à demain matin" _dit Sam, qui ne voulait pas que la soirée s'achève. Jack obtempéra et inséra le second film dans son lecteur DVD. Sam s'était allongée par terre, face à la télé, couchée sur le ventre mais en appui sur ses avant-bras. Du canapé, Jack l'observait à la dérobée, le visage posé au creux de sa main, le coude en équilibre sur l'accoudoir.

A la fin de "L'empire contre-attaque" Sam bâilla et Jack lui proposa d'arrêter les frais. Elle voulut répondre et se battre pour rester avec lui mais ne savait pas bien par où commencer. Jack senti sa réticence à partir et la prit dans ses bras.

_-"Carter, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?"_

Sam ne fut pas en mesure de lui répondre à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Elle brûlait de désir de pour lui, elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines et était incapable de lui avouer.

_-"Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"_ demanda Jack un peu inquiet. Pour toute réponse, Jack reçut un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Il passa une main derrière la tête de Sam pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas et lui rendit son baiser.

Il avait senti son désir mais voulait la laisser faire le premier pas vers lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de la forcer car étant son supérieur, il aurait l'impression de de profiter de sa subalterne et il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ce remord. Jack relâcha Sam pour la regarder.

Tendrement, il lui dit :_ "Je sais ce que tu attends de moi, mais je veux te l'entendre dire."_

Sam recula pour sortir de l'étreinte de Jack, prête à prendre la fuite. Elle lui fit penser à un animal traqué, prit au piège.

_-"Non, je ne suis pas capable de faire ça"_ dit-elle, en baissant la tête.

_-"Sam, tu te bats tous les jours contre des Goa'uld qui veulent notre mort et tu ne te sens pas capable de me dire que tu as envie de moi ?"_

Sam rougit en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de Jack. Elle l'embrassa, en espérant tromper sa vigilance mais Jack n'était pas dupe. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de Sam.

_-"Aller, dis-le !"_ demanda encore Jack, posant les mains de chaque côté de ses épaules. Sam ne dit rien et s'éloigna de lui. Elle récupéra son sac à main, prête à quitter la maison.

_-"Sam, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est trop horrible de vouloir passer la nuit avec moi ? Tu as honte ?"_

Sam fit volte-face et Jack put lire de la tristesse dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée.

_-"Je ne suis pas habituée à demander ce genre de choses... Les hommes avec qui j'ai pu être avant ne me laissaient pas vraiment le choix, je devais toujours être d'accord" _avoua Sam.

Jack était en colère suite à cette révélation. Pas après Sam, mais après les hommes sans considération pour leurs compagnes. Il serra les poings de rage mais s'approcha doucement de Sam pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_-"Je ne te toucherais pas, tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas..."_

Ils montèrent se coucher et Jack ne tenta rien. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, Sam finit par lui demander s'il avait quand même envie d'elle.

_-"Oui bien sûr, mais je te laisse décider du moment qui te conviendra. Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour parce que tu te sens obligée !"_

_-"Je ne me sens pas obligée, je sens que c'est ce qu'on doit faire..."_

_-"C'est bien ce que je disais, tu sens que c'est ce qui doit se passer entre nous. Mais je t'aime pour bien d'autres choses que ton corps."_

_-"Et comment je saurais quand ça sera le bon moment ?"_

_-"Quand tu penseras à moi entièrement nu, quand tu te sentiras incomplète sans moi, quand tu sentiras le feu dans tes reins, dans ton ventre, dans tes seins mais surtout quand la tension entre nous sera insupportable, alors tu sauras que c'est le moment !"_

Sam s'endormit confortablement installée dans les bras de Jack.

Les jours passaient, Jack et Sam passaient de plus en plus de temps tous les deux à la base mais aussi en dehors. Ils se voyaient l'un chez l'autre, dormaient ensemble mais rien ne se passait. Sam cherchait toujours le contact du corps de Jack contre le sien mais n'éprouvait visiblement pas le besoin d'exprimer tout haut son désir. Jack commençait à désespérer mais un matin, Sam le surpris à terminer les céréales du petit-déjeuner.

_-"Non mais tu plaisantes là ?"_ demanda-t-elle, soudainement très agressive, elle qui était d'ordinaire si calme et posée.

_-"Quoi ?" _demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

_-"T'as fini les céréales, alors que tu sais que j'aime ça !"_

_-"Je vais aller en acheter d'autre, ne te mets pas dans cet état pour si peu..."_ souffla Jack.

_-"Non mais ça te va bien de dire ça ! Il n'y a jamais rien de grave avec toi !" _dit Sam avant de monter se préparer pour aller au SGC, le ventre vide.

Jack terminait son petit-déjeuner quand il entendit la porte de sa maison claquer._ "Enfin, ça y est, la tension monte !" _se dit-il en souriant.

Il monta se préparer tranquillement et retrouva son équipe au mess pour leur café quotidien. Sam était assise devant un bol de céréales et l'engloutissait.

_-"Tout va bien Sam ?" _demanda Jonas, qui commençait à bien connaitre sa collègue.

_-"Oui ça va merci !" _dit-elle sèchement.

Teal'c leva un sourcil et tourna la tête vers elle pour l'observer.

_-"Vous ne dévorez jamais autant le matin..."_ remarqua le jaffa.

_-"C'est parce que d'habitude, je mange avant de venir ! Mais ce matin, la boite de céréales était vide sans que je m'en sois rendu compte !" _grogna-t-elle. Jack sourit et se servit un café.

Sam fut sur les nerfs toute la matinée et le déjeuner aurait pu tourner au cauchemar si ses équipiers n'avaient pas été deux extraterrestres très patients et un colonel amusé par la situation.

Le briefing de l'après-midi fut assez éprouvant pour le général Hammond. Sam était toujours aussi pénible et quand Jonas lui demanda d'expliquer une notion qui lui était inconnue, elle répondit : _"Non mais vous écoutez quand je parle ou, comme O'Neill, vous faites semblant ? C'est pas vrai ça !"_

_-"Major Carter !"_ la rappela à l'ordre le général. Sam s'excusa et se rassit, sans répondre à la question de Jonas.

Dès qu'elle y fut autorisée, Sam quitta la salle pour rejoindre son laboratoire.

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, colonel ?"_

_-"Je refuse de lui montrer "Le retour du Jedi", ça l'énerve un peu !"_ dit Jack, toujours amusé.

_-"Elle ne l'a pas vu ?" _demanda Teal'c, un peu surpris.

_-"Bah non..." _répondit le colonel, toujours très diverti par la situation. Il demanda la permission de rejoindre son second. Hammond l'y autorisa et le regarda partir en secouant la tête. Il se doutait de la nature de la relation de ses deux officiers et avait décidé de passer outre. Il espérait juste que l'humeur de son major finirait par s'améliorer ou il serait obligé de prendre des mesures.

_-"Alors Carter, comment ça va ?" _demanda Jack à l'entrée du laboratoire de Sam.

_-"Ne commencez pas vous !" _lâcha Sam.

_-"Carter, attention à ne pas franchir la ligne de l'insubordination, ça peut aller loin ça !"_

_-"Pardon monsieur" _dit Sam, en essayant de se calmer._ "Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive !"_

_-"Moi je sais, réfléchi à ce dont on a parlé il y a quelques jours... Tu y verras plus clair !" _dit le colonel, en quittant les lieux.

Sam s'installa à son bureau et posa son front contre ses mains croisées. La lumière se fit rapidement dans son esprit. Elle avait envie de Jack, pas parce qu'il le fallait. Non c'était son désir à elle, dicté par ses instincts primaires, pas une convenance sociale ou toute autre obligation sexiste ou culturelle. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur son travail mais rien à faire, le corps nu de Jack l'obsédait. Elle pensait sans cesse à ses muscles, sa peau légèrement cuivrée, ses abdos mais surtout... un point situé plus au sud...

En fin de journée, quand Jack passa voir si Sam était prête à quitter la base, il fut surpris de trouver le laboratoire de la scientifique vide et rangé. Il rentra chez lui, en prenant soin de vérifier qu'elle était bel et bien partie avant lui. Quand il se gara devant chez lui, il fut ravi de voir sa voiture dans la rue. Il pénétra dans sa maison, dont la jeune femme avait le double et entendit de l'eau couler à l'étage. Il s'annonça et l'eau cessa de couler. Sam descendit le rejoindre, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son colonel et le regarda intensément.

_-"Tu as quelque chose à me dire, belle blonde ?" _dit Jack, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

_-"Oui, il est 5h de l'après-midi et j'ai envie de toi !"_

_-"Saches que moi, j'ai envie de toi, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit donc ça me va !"_ dit Jack, en riant.

Sam se tourna et commença à se déshabiller mais Jack l'arrêta.

_-"Laisse-moi faire, rien ne presse, on a tout notre temps"_ murmura Jack à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Le souffle chaud de Jack sur sa peau embrassa Sam et elle se tourna vivement pour embrasser l'homme de sa vie.

Les vêtements tombèrent vite autour d'eux et Jack caressait toutes les parties du corps de Sam, même les plus intimes. Jack continua ses caresses et Sam eut son premier orgasme, qui la fit trembler des pieds à la tête pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Elle chercha la chaleur du corps de Jack, qui se coucha près d'elle, sur le sol du salon. Le moment venu, Jack reprit les caresses sur le corps de Sam et il lui fit l'amour pour la première fois, pendant un long moment. Le colonel mit un point d'honneur à donner à sa partenaire le plus de plaisir possible et ne fut pas déçu de ses performances.

Quand son tour vint d'atteindre l'extase, il était allongé sur le dos, toujours dans son salon. Sam se coucha sur lui et passa distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Elle était essoufflée et visiblement heureuse. Jack pouvait voir un sourire sur ses lèvres, un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque-là.

_-"Sam, tu vas bien ?"_

_-"Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante ! Comment font les gens pour sortir de chez eux et aller travailler quand ils partagent ça ?"_

_-"C'est une excellente question major ! Je dirais par obligation !"_

_-"Appelle le général, dis qu'on est malade et qu'on doit rester en quarantaine pour le reste de la semaine..."_

Jack rit en entendant la proposition de Sam.

_-"Samantha Carter ! Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire un jour que tu ne veux pas aller travailler !"_

Sam embrassa Jack et sa main gauche descendit le long du ventre de Jack, puis continua sa course un peu plus bas.

_-"T'as raison, on devrait rester au lit !" _souffla Jack à l'oreille de Sam. Il sentait le désir monter et le couple fit à nouveau l'amour. Jack invita Sam à poursuivre dans sa chambre et ils passèrent la soirée puis la nuit enfermés à l'étage.

Ce fut la première nuit du reste de leur vie ensemble.

**FIN**


End file.
